<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War by california_112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791061">War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112'>california_112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biggles Series - W. E. Johns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, FPC: 46 | War, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, World War I, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:03:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it began as a mystical new adventure. Flight, taking to the sky! Fighting over the fields of France against a dastardly enemy, and getting paid for it.<br/>-or-<br/>Biggles' reflections on the two World Wars.</p>
<p>ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING</p>
<p>This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 46 - War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time, it began as a mystical new adventure. Flight, taking to the sky! Fighting over the fields of France against a dastardly enemy, and getting paid for it. He faked his age but didn't fake his courage, dreaming of soaring above his brother at the front lines.</p>
<p>When he got there, he realised it was a very different world. 'Here today, gone tomorrow' could apply to almost anything- aeroplanes, buildings, people- and he grew up faster than he ever could have imagined. In 1918, he left the destruction behind, but not the dream- flying was now his business.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the second one came, he found he had new worries- not now his brother, but Algy and Ginger. They were his closest friends, his family- if anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself.</p>
<p>Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that they were in it all over again. He didn’t relish the prospect of another war, not at all, but hopefully the massive innovations in aircraft design could be put to a more peaceful use once it was over.</p>
<p>As it turned out, he met new friends, and thankfully nobody was lost. Now, everything could properly, finally, begin to heal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow! this was rushed</p>
<p>It's not particularly in character, but it certainly *is*, and I hope it's enjoyed :). We're almost at the end now, only a few more days to go...!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>